


刺客小镇

by Sucralose



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, I mean everyone have sex with each other, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - M/M/M, What Have I Done, so NINESOME maybe, so much porn, what a mess
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucralose/pseuds/Sucralose
Summary: 他们生前做梦都想不到死后的世界居然会这么美好，同时又这么充满刺激……
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Desmond Miles, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Edward Kenway, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Haytham Kenway, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Arno Dorian/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Arno Dorian/Desmond Miles, Arno Dorian/Edward Kenway, Arno Dorian/Jacob Frye, Arno Dorian/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Desmond Miles/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Edward Kenway/Desmond Miles, Edward Kenway/Haytham Kenway, Edward Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Arno Dorian, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Desmond Miles, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Edward Kenway, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Haytham Kenway, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Jacob Frye, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Shay Cormac, Haytham Kenway/Arno Dorian, Haytham Kenway/Desmond Miles, Haytham Kenway/Jacob Frye, Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Jacob Frye/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Jacob Frye/Desmond Miles, Jacob Frye/Edward Kenway, Jacob Frye/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Shay Cormac/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Shay Cormac/Arno Dorian, Shay Cormac/Arno Dorian/Jacob Frye, Shay Cormac/Desmond Miles, Shay Cormac/Edward Kenway, Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway, Shay Cormac/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 中长篇预警，极限挑战AC1-AC6全部可操作男性角色（共9人，阿泰尔/艾吉奥/康纳/海尔森/爱德华/谢伊/亚诺/雅各布/戴斯蒙）排列组合。字面意思的排列组合，遍历完成后本文完结。
> 
> 算是现代AU？设定比较复杂（且奇葩），不适合剧透，会随着剧情发展慢慢展开。
> 
> 由于自身游戏进度问题，假装起源奥德赛英灵殿都不存在（相信我写到小乌鸦出场的时候就打完枭雄了嗯）
> 
> 真的真的真的真的是那种字面意思，排列组合共36对，注意避雷！！！
> 
> 不多说了大家食用愉快，顺便本章清水EAE

艾吉奥死了。

真的就是字面意思的死了而已，甚至有些平淡，好像不过是在家乡的长椅上睡了一觉。他还活着的时候，曾经在幻想中描摹过许多次死亡的模样，有时甚至很好奇死亡会给他带来什么。但他还不至于幼稚到去期待什么，他同世界上所有理性的人一样，相信生命的尽头是虚无。也正因如此，他才对现在自己如此清晰的意识感到惊讶。

艾吉奥缓缓睁开眼睛，头顶是蔚蓝的天空，背后是坚实的大地。关于金苹果的副产物的种种传说第一时间跳进他的脑海，让他顿时有些脑壳发痛。拜托千万别是什么奇奇怪怪的穿越，他刚刚才死了一次，经不起折腾了。这样想着，艾吉奥慢慢用力翻身站了起来，惊奇地发现这副身体居然轻盈得很。他伸出手，在阳光下看了又看，没发现一点皱纹和伤疤。这是他年轻时的身体。

“你好。”

还没等艾吉奥仔细察看周围的环境，一个声音就突然从身边传了出来。他很没出息地被吓了一跳，循着声音的来源望去，却意外看到了一张十分熟悉的脸。

“……阿泰尔？”

他犹豫了一下，还是叫出了他的名字。眼前人顶着马西亚夫刺客导师的脸，看起来至多不过25、6岁，身上穿着一件奇怪的带兜帽的短衫，脖颈处伸出两根细绳，下半身则是纯黑的长裤，和艾吉奥记忆中黎凡特地区的穿着习惯没有一点相似。他忍不住多打量了他几眼，在心中思索着可能的情况，一时间没意识到这有多失礼。好在阿泰尔也并不是很在意。

“看来你认识我。”年轻人看着他的反应，露出一个笑容，带着和他相同伤疤的嘴唇微微向上翘起，“如果你不介意的话，能否告诉我你那里现在是哪一年？”

“呃……”艾吉奥被眼前人的沉着搞得有些摸不到头脑，他印象里25岁的阿泰尔……还挺混蛋的？“1524年。”

阿泰尔若有所思地点点头。“这就对上了。”他说，随即抬起头，有些好笑地望着艾吉奥：“以及不用那么惊讶地看着我，这位兄弟，我也是死后才来到这里的。你可能还没发现你自己有多年轻。我猜你就是那位找到了我的图书馆的人，所以现在不妨向我介绍一下你自己？”

***

“所以就是这样？你死后独自在这个空无一人的地方待了300多天？”

“是267天，”阿泰尔纠正道，“正好对应你我死亡相差的267年。另外我也一直在试图弄懂这个空间的含义，不过目前看来至少它没有恶意。”

“但是我们已经死了。”艾吉奥说，“这听起来可能很奇怪，阿泰尔，但是……我希望自己死得利索点。”

“你如果想自杀，可以尝试，我还没试过。”阿泰尔从笔记中抬起头看了他一眼。

“……也不是这个意思。”艾吉奥尴尬地挠挠头，“好吧，我只是一时之间有些难以接受。”

“可以理解。”阿泰尔点点头，合上了面前的笔记本，“走吧，我带你去你的房间？”

“好。”艾吉奥出声应允，跟在阿泰尔后面继续他们的参观之旅。两位刺客此时正身处一座不小的别墅中，艾吉奥刚刚已经在阿泰尔的引导下逛完了一层和二层，顺便回阿泰尔的套间让他记了点笔记。这里的东西他几乎全都完全没见过，从材质奇怪的餐桌到又长又软的椅子，再到这里那里到处摆着的各种不知用来干嘛的器具。阿泰尔为他介绍了大部分看起来比较日常的物件，对于剩下的那些则坦然表示自己也没搞懂，并邀请他一起利用这里的图书馆好好了解了解。艾吉奥自然乐得答应。

而至于“房间”——阿泰尔已经为他展示了4、5间和自己一样的套房，只不过除了他正在用的那间以外全都没有门牌。阿泰尔推测说既然他来了，那么某一间居所的门上就会理所当然地刻上他的名字。艾吉奥开玩笑地问他如果没有怎么办，阿泰尔意味不明地冲他笑笑说他可以睡他那，反倒给他猝不及防地搞了个脸红。不过好在他们如阿泰尔所言在三楼的楼梯口发现了刻着艾吉奥名字的门，意大利人为了逃离尴尬率先按下把手冲了进去。

“……这是什么味道？”

“洗衣粉。”阿泰尔跟在他身后走进来，做了一个跟他一样的嗅闻动作，“说实话，这里干净得我都有些不习惯了。”

“你觉得这些跟伊甸神器的创造者有关吗？”艾吉奥若有所思地揪起床单，凑到鼻子边使劲地吸了口气，好像闻不够似的。阿泰尔在他旁边熟练地拉开衣柜，往他床上丢了几件挂在衣架上的衣服。

“我觉得没关系。这更像是……我们世界的未来。”阿泰尔一边说着，一边把那堆衣服往他怀里塞：“自己试着换上，绝对比你身上的这套舒服，相信我。”

“知道了。”艾吉奥有些好笑地接了过来，轻薄又顺滑的手感确实让他眼前一亮。“那大导师是不是该回避一下？”

阿泰尔扬起嘴角，并没有对这个称呼发表什么看法：“好。你可以先休息会，我去做饭，一会好了喊你。”

艾吉奥愣了一下。“不用了，你还得上楼，多麻烦啊——”

“谁说我要上楼了？”刺客导师神秘地笑笑，故意卖起关子，“待会你就知道了。”

艾吉奥有些摸不着头脑，又对阿泰尔莫名的得意之情感到有些好笑。他坐下来，享受着属于未来的柔软床垫，突然感觉这样也挺好的。阿泰尔说的一点没错，不论目的为何，这个空间至少没有恶意——要他说，倒不如说是种额外的奖励呢。

至于他半小时后被台式电话的铃声吓得从床上滚了下来——唔，只是小小的意外啦。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章依旧清水EAE

住了几天以后，艾吉奥很快就适应了这个“死后世界”的生活。阿泰尔依旧按照刺客的习惯作息，每天早早起来绕着别墅晨跑，吃过早饭后就泡在小图书馆里，有时候一整天都不挪窝，偶尔想起来会在下午到院子里练练剑什么的。他建议艾吉奥也注意锻炼身体和规律作息，但艾吉奥才不呢。开玩笑，他已经死了，他想怎么睡懒觉就怎么睡，想怎么熬夜就怎么熬。他简直搞不懂阿泰尔是怎么做到如此安分的。

位于整个空间中心的这座别墅基本上除了居住以外什么功能都没有，一楼有个大餐厅，地下有个规模不大的图书馆，除此以外散落着几个大小不一的休息区，然后就只剩下客房了。像艾吉奥和阿泰尔正在住的这样的套房一共有九间，大概就是以后还会住进来7个人的意思。不过管他几个人呢，艾吉奥很快就对窝在别墅里感到腻烦，第二天吃完早饭就闲不住地跑出去转悠，把整个小镇都逛了个遍。

小镇不算太大，面积差不多是台伯岛的一半，街道排列得十分规整，把整片区域划分成大小不一的区块。他们所居住的别墅位于中心偏北的位置，正对面是一座公园，北面则靠着一栋规模蔚为壮观的大图书馆。那里也是阿泰尔出别墅的唯一理由。但除了这几个建筑以外，大部分的地面几乎都是空的，零星有点房屋也不过是灰突突的土坯房，里面一点装饰和设施都没有。艾吉奥不免有些失望。

“怎么都是空房子？”回到别墅，他把塞得慢慢当当的背包往阿泰尔旁边一扔，自己在他另一侧坐下。后者正舒舒服服地靠在沙发上看着一本书，闻言抬起头看了他一眼：“我早都看过了。你拿回来的是什么？”他指指沙发上的背包。

“吃的。”艾吉奥咧嘴一笑，邀功似的拉开拉链，把里面的东西一股脑地倒到茶几上。阿泰尔看着那些鼓鼓囊囊地包装袋皱起了眉：“这都什么？你从哪弄来的？”

“西边有一座小仓库，里面全是这种东西。我就猜你不会注意到。”艾吉奥随手抓过一袋，莫名熟练地扯开包装，递到阿泰尔眼前，“实践出真知，大导师，尝尝？”

阿泰尔本能地有些反感，不过想起自己关于“这个空间没有恶意”的论断，便勉为其难地抓起一块扔进嘴里，意外发现味道不错。艾吉奥仿佛早有预料一般眯着眼笑，把整袋食物都塞到了他怀里：“没骗你吧？爱吃你就多吃点，那边多的是。正好我还找到了别的，一会我做饭，再给你尝尝意大利面。”

“好。”阿泰尔笑了，今天本来轮到他做饭的，不过既然艾吉奥愿意他自然也乐得清闲。意大利人开心地从沙发上蹦起来，哼着小调离开了，临走前从茶几上顺走另一袋零食。阿泰尔望着他的背影哑然失笑，突然间觉得自己也年轻了不少。

***

探索行动宣告失败后，艾吉奥不得已只能跟阿泰尔一起窝在别墅里。他试着学阿泰尔那样静下心来看书，于是去了趟图书馆，结果被那里海量的各式小说搞得眼花缭乱。在试着翻了几本以后，他终于不无聊了，天天捧着小说看个不停，简直比阿泰尔还有劲头。

“你就不能看点有营养的。”阿泰尔总这么数落他，但艾吉奥只笑嘻嘻地当没听见。阿泰尔格外偏好二楼这片有落地窗的休息区，基本上艾吉奥每次找他他都在这里。于是这里也成了艾吉奥的主要据点。他向来不怎么喜欢独处，死后到了这么空荡荡的地方，自然而然地想往人身边凑。阿泰尔倒不厌烦，但也不怎么搭理他，只是安安静静做自己的事情。艾吉奥却老是闲不住，连看小说都没长性，隔一会就不知道干什么去了。阿泰尔就任由他折腾，哪怕偶尔被吵到也惊人地宽容，提醒一句就算了，动都懒得动。艾吉奥私下里觉得他都快跟那沙发连为一体了。

这样下去可不行，艾吉奥暗暗想，不然迟早有一天得被他同化。于是他越发努力地试图在别墅里面或外面寻找足够吸引阿泰尔注意的东西，几乎把所有看起来有意思的玩意都鼓捣了个遍，最后终于成功发现了一个新的娱乐项目：看电影。

阿泰尔第一次见到休息室里那块屏幕亮起来时的表情精彩极了，艾吉奥恨不得给他画下来留作纪念。不过他暂时没那个闲心，而是赶紧把从大图书馆里拿来的碟片送进DVD机，窗帘一拉，大模大样地坐到阿泰尔旁边。随着一阵音乐响起，《哈利波特与魔法石》几个大字缓缓出现在画面中间，阿泰尔的表情也从震惊慢慢变成了好奇。艾吉奥一边悄悄观察着他，一边在心里偷乐：嘿，老古董，看你这下投不投降。

2个小时以后，马西亚夫的白鹰、刺客组织的复兴者、赫赫有名的大导师阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德，悲惨地发现自己被艾吉奥同化了。

因为人类啊，就是有一种名为“无论在什么条件下都能无师自通地成为宅男”的能力嘛。

***

从那天以后，休息室里的双人活动就从读书变成了看电影，而且一天都没断过。阿泰尔似乎终于接受了自己是个已死之人的事实，不再纠结做什么是“有用的”，而开始专注于享受。艾吉奥从各种边边角角里找到的零食和饮料无疑加快了这一进程，阿泰尔一边想着如果马利克在这会如何变着法地骂他堕落，一边心安理得地享受这些未来的好东西。无论如何，他已经死了，而死人拥有一切权利，包括堕落。

但他对于每天锻炼的执着依旧异乎寻常，甚至强迫艾吉奥跟他一起。艾吉奥觉得他多少抱了点扳回一局的心思，不过反正这里现在只有他们两个人，多运动运动也没什么不好，也就答应了。

这天午后他们照例在别墅前的空地上进行剑术训练。有了艾吉奥的陪伴后，这项活动就从砍空气变成了双人对打。不得不说能和一位实力相当的对手对打真的是一种享受，艾吉奥已经不记得上一次如此畅快地挥剑是什么时候了。阿泰尔的剑术总是凌厉而轻快的，仿佛专为杀人而生，他自己的则更为厚重些，带着几百年历史的积淀。不过这都不重要，反正他们又不是为了拼命。对他们来说，攻击和格挡是像呼吸一样自然的事，而如果对手和你水平相仿，你就既不用绷着精神时刻警惕，也不用刻意放缓以免伤到对方。于是这便成了一种另类的放松，你可以借着劈砍和戳刺尽情地舒展身体，就像跳舞一样，只不过舞伴除了眼前的同伴外还有两柄泛着冷光的长剑罢了。

练习结束后两人都出了一身热汗，并肩靠坐在围栏上给剑做保养。今天是阿泰尔先喊得停，艾吉奥趁机揶揄了几句体力不行之类的，阿泰尔只是冲他挑挑眉，不说话。艾吉奥注意到他今天格外话少，于是问他怎么了。阿泰尔扭头看他，金色的瞳孔闪烁着，一副欲言又止的表情。

“……算了。”过了一会，他错开目光，冲艾吉奥扬起一个意味不明的微笑：“先回去洗澡吧。”

说完，阿泰尔没做出任何解释，径自起身离开了场地。艾吉奥冲着他的背影发愣，不知道刚刚那短短一瞬间的暗示是不是他的错觉。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章AE

艾吉奥觉得自己一定是疯了。

他正站在阿泰尔的房间门口，身上的水还没来得及完全擦干，此刻正缓缓浸湿刚刚胡乱套上的衬衫，在领口处留下一道深色的痕迹。他回到自己的房间洗澡后越想越觉得不对劲，阿泰尔的神态和他说的话、以及那个眼神……他只能希望不是自己想多了。

艾吉奥深吸一口气，刚要把手搭到门把手上，却突然发现阿泰尔的房门并没有锁，而是开着一道小小的缝隙，像极了是在为谁留门。

他下意识地咽了口唾沫，轻轻推开门走了进去。阿泰尔还在洗澡，不间断的水声从浴室里面传来，一时半刻没有要停下的意思。艾吉奥在他床前站定，直勾勾地盯着浴室的门。他张了张嘴想要叫他，犹豫再三还是没有出口，顿时对自己有些气恼，烦躁地甩了甩胳膊，却没想这一动作幅度过大，一个不小心把阿泰尔桌上的书本碰掉在了地上，发出沉闷的一声响。

“谁？”浴室里的水声忽然停了，天知道阿泰尔的耳朵怎么这么好使。艾吉奥吓得一动也不敢动，在空中僵硬地维持着姿势，拼命祈祷阿泰尔不要疑心到出来察看。浴室里又安静了一会，似乎是阿泰尔在侧耳听外面的动静，艾吉奥甚至能听到他带着水声的脚步慢慢逼近。

拜托别让他开那个天杀的门，基督耶稣，真主安拉，洞察之父——

“艾吉奥，是你吗？”阿泰尔犹豫着问，语气极轻极轻，仿佛怕吓到他一样。但是不好意思他早就快被吓死了，所以他啥也没说，甚至不知不觉间闭起了气。等水声终于再次响起时他已经差不多要把自己憋死了，不过好在还有足够的理智把掉在地上的书放回原位，然后逃也似的离开了阿泰尔的房间。

***

整个下午艾吉奥都把自己锁在房间里，阿泰尔见他没在休息室特意过来问了一句，他就说自己累了想休息，结果叫黎凡特人成功地把那句“体力不行”还了回来。不过调侃归调侃，大导师还是贴心地表示晚上的做饭任务可以由自己承担，并建议艾吉奥在晚饭前睡上一觉。艾吉奥抻着长音答应了，但苍天在上，他怎么可能睡得着。

到了晚饭时间，他装作刚刚睡醒的样子趿拉着脚步从房间里出来，闻到饭菜的香气后却瞬间精神起来。阿泰尔似乎有点想笑，不过最终还是忍住了，十分自然地把餐具递给他。艾吉奥毫不客气地接过来，开始埋头跟一桌子美食作斗争。

“一会还想看什么吗？”阿泰尔漫不经心地叉起一块牛肉，“把《哈利波特》看完？”

“我都行。”艾吉奥含糊地回应道，忙着对付嘴里的食物，没注意到刺客导师脸上逐渐升起的笑容。

***

或许是出于职业习惯，两位刺客都不怎么喜欢过亮的环境，所以每次晚上看电影都干脆不开灯，今天也是如此。阿泰尔坐得有些远，正好在屏幕发出的光所能照亮的范围之外，这令艾吉奥无法看清他的脸，但他却能看清他的。一种奇异的沉默笼罩在休息室里，只偶尔响起几声薯片被咬碎的咔嚓声。阿泰尔今天真的话很少，很不对劲，但艾吉奥想不出别的解释，只好归因于他真的有点累。

下午的事仍搅得他心神不宁，一方面他对自己的行为感到莫名羞耻，另一方面又搞不懂阿泰尔到底有没有那个意思。连看电影都没法使他摆脱这股烦躁，艾吉奥忙着沉浸在自己的思绪里，自然也就注意不到嚼薯片的声音是何时开始慢慢消失的。等他反应过来时，阿泰尔已经斜靠在垫子上睡着了，身体无意识地朝他这边滑，最后竟完全躺到了沙发上，脑袋紧紧挨着他的大腿。

艾吉奥扭头看他，先是感到有些好笑，接着难以抑制地欣赏起男人被冷光打亮的脸。阿泰尔的头发是浅色的，且与性格不符地十分柔软，刘海因懒得打理而半长不短地搭在额前，让人想起熟透的麦草。他的眼睫毛那么长，艾吉奥不由自主地去想象它们被打湿的模样，进而想起了下午浴室里断断续续的水声。那些得到神明眷顾的水滴会落在他的肩头，再顺着那迷人的腰线缓缓淌下，在不知名的某处汇聚成一个小小的水洼……

艾吉奥下意识地吞了口口水，发现自己居然已经硬了大半，而幻想对象本人正靠着他的大腿睡觉这一事实对此毫无帮助。阿泰尔的呼吸透过薄薄的布料打在他的皮肤上，热乎乎的，弄得他心里直痒。他又心虚地看了他一眼，叹了口气，准备悄悄起身离开。

艾吉奥屏住呼吸，生怕一个不小心惊醒了阿泰尔，把动作放得极慢极慢，绷得他大腿根都有些发酸。可就在他要成功逃离现场时，一只手突然扣住了他的大腿，让他一屁股跌了回来。他下意识地低下头，正对上一双锐利的暗金色眼睛。

“艾吉奥，”阿泰尔轻声说，“你勃起了。”

艾吉奥瞪着他，大脑瞬间一片空白。阿泰尔却只是笑了一下，就着这个姿势翻下了沙发，两手充满暗示性地扶着他的膝盖，蹲在了他的面前。

“我想做个实验。”他眼含笑意地说，神情却有几分认真，“愿意配合一下吗？”

艾吉奥还处于震惊当中，一时之间来不及反应，阿泰尔却已经自顾自地伸手拉下他的裤腰，将他的小兄弟放了出来。

“如果接受不了的话你可以拒绝。”阿泰尔将他的阴茎托在手上，轻轻掂了掂，抬起头歪着脑袋望着他。艾吉奥对上他的目光，身下莫名又胀大了一圈，脸一下子就红了起来。

阿泰尔见状轻轻笑了一下，握住那东西缓缓撸动起来。艾吉奥发出一声舒适的呻吟，没有阻止他的动作。

“不说话我可就当你同意了。”阿泰尔调笑般地说，敲敲他的膝盖示意他把腿分开。艾吉奥眨眨眼睛，顺从地照做，终于找回了几分镇定。

“我当然同意了。”艾吉奥慢慢放松下来，身体向后靠去，给阿泰尔留出更大的空间。他低头望着刺客导师，嘴角扬起一个微笑：“怎么，原来你今天一直心不在焉就是为了要勾引我？”

“可以这么说。”阿泰尔坦然答到，接着猛地把眼前的阴茎含到了口中。艾吉奥被刺激得发出一声呻吟，膝盖下意识地想要收拢，却被阿泰尔用力按住了。黎凡特人从余光里狡黠地看了他一眼，低下头认真地舔弄起敏感的龟头，另一只手包裹住被冷落的阴囊缓缓揉搓。艾吉奥哪受得了这个，一边喘息着一边下意识地往后退缩，恨不得钻进沙发里去。

“慢……慢点……”他很没出息地央求出声，阿泰尔闻言终于停止了用舌头折磨他的尿道口，转而更进一步含住了柱身，模拟性交的方式前后移动起来。

“你……是从哪学会这个的……？”艾吉奥仰起头，右手不自觉地攥紧了沙发套。阿泰尔抬头看他一眼，将口中的东西吐了出来。

“书上。”他有些沙哑地说，改为用手继续对艾吉奥的服务。艾吉奥简直不敢相信自己的耳朵：“啥？书上？亏我还以为你看的是什么正经东西……”

“你想不到的事还多着呢。”阿泰尔冲他挤挤眼睛，手下毫不留情地开始加快速度。艾吉奥被逼得低喘连连，很快便什么都顾不上了，连眼角都挤出了几滴泪水。没过多久，他射在了阿泰尔的手中，喘得像头刚耕完地的牛。

阿泰尔还和平常一样淡定，仿佛什么都没发生过一样，站起身轻轻活动一下腰腿，随手扯过一张纸巾清理了手中的精液。他看向艾吉奥，后者瘫在沙发上喘息着，早已被二人遗忘的电影将忽明忽暗的光线打在他的脸上，映照出微眯着眼睛的满足。

“走吧，跟我去看看实验结果？”

艾吉奥从高潮中缓过神来，浑身软得像滩泥一样，完全不想动弹。可阿泰尔仿佛理所当然一样地在等他，他只好攒足力气把自己收拾起来，一抬脚差点被茶几绊倒。

“看来某些人体力不太行啊。”阿泰尔笑着调侃道，艾吉奥瞪了他一眼，甩甩脑袋努力让自己清醒点：“去哪？——等下，什么实验？”

阿泰尔没回答他，只是自顾自地下了楼。艾吉奥无奈只好跟在他后面。他们来到院子里，阿泰尔抬头四周看了一圈，二话不说开始往别墅顶上爬。艾吉奥一头雾水地效仿，不知道这位大导师到底想带他看什么。

等到了屋顶的最高处，艾吉奥四下一看，除了整齐的瓦片什么都没有。可阿泰尔似乎并不意外，他往别墅的俯瞰下去，像是在寻找什么。他的目光在扫过某个方向时停住了，艾吉奥顺着那边望去，惊讶地叫出了声。

“游……游泳池？那里下午不还是一片空地吗？”

“看来实验成功了。”阿泰尔微微点头，似乎松了口气。

-TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章EA，有一点点茄面单箭头提及

“阿泰尔，这到底是怎么回事？”

艾吉奥瞪着凭空多出来的游泳池，甚至有些怀疑自己是在做梦。阿泰尔转过身看着他，似乎是在思考应该从何说起。

“……我一直有一个猜想。”最终他开口道，用手指指楼下的大游泳池，“最开始是因为我发现那片空地上有一个很不起眼的标记，写着1/36。”

艾吉奥皱起眉，“……这是什么，密语吗？”

“我想了挺长时间的，”阿泰尔承认，“其实要想到并不是很难，只是太扯了，应该被直接否决……可谁知道居然是真的呢。”

“什么？你能不能说清楚点，我没听懂。”

“我们这里一共会有9个人。”阿泰尔说，“如果两两排成一组，组数正好是36。”

“啊——所以，”艾吉奥惊异地打量着他，“所以你就想，这个数字代表着我们之间发生关系的组数？”

“你不知道。”出人意料地是，阿泰尔反过来奇怪地看着他，“真出奇，你居然没注意到。”

“你又在说什么？什么没注意到？”

“……不重要。反正已经验证了我的猜想是正确的了。也就是说，我们之间互相发生关系的对数越多，就能解开更多建筑，那些空房子恐怕就是用来做这个的……我在之前的检查中只发现了这里有标记，我猜现在应该有其他建筑上多出了新的目标，我们可以明天出去探——”

“这可不对，阿泰尔。”艾吉奥被刺客导师的哑谜弄得有些恼火，没等他说完就径自打断了，“你怎么知道是对数而不是次数呢？”

“……”阿泰尔顿住了，“可以验证。”

“哦？”艾吉奥扬起嘴角，“大导师这是在邀请我吗？”

“我是在认可你对实验严谨性的把握。”阿泰尔不咸不淡地道，然后突然话锋一转：“那么，艾吉奥，除了刚才那次，你曾经有过与男人亲密接触的经历吗？”

艾吉奥一下子被问懵了，没怎么细想就脱口而出：“……有过啊。”

阿泰尔扬起一边眉毛。“想操我就直说，艾吉奥。”

“什么啊？我说的是真的！”艾吉奥回过神来，恼怒地辩解道。

“真的？”阿泰尔一脸怀疑，“和谁？是男妓吗？”

“不，不是。是和我的……一位朋友。”

阿泰尔挑了挑眉。

“不是你想的那种，”艾吉奥连忙解释，“他一直都喜欢男人，而我只是真的有点好奇，就去找他……帮个忙。”

“这样不会很冒犯吗？”

“呃，怎么跟你解释呢……”艾吉奥顿时有点尴尬，“他是位艺术家，在这方面很开明，而且对我的身体还挺欣赏的……”

“真的只是身体？”阿泰尔若有所指地问。

“……好吧，我不知道。”艾吉奥有些烦躁地揉揉头发，“他一直有男朋友，也从来没对我表示过什么。但我的确有想过这些……尤其是在我老了以后。有时我会觉得我辜负了他。”

“那倒还不至于，”阿泰尔说，“只是想不到你这样的人居然也能如此迟钝。”

“我只是……唉，我只是没往那上想嘛……”艾吉奥叹了口气，“你就别再数落我了……”

“好。”阿泰尔抿了抿嘴唇，似乎在忍笑，“走吧，回屋去？既然你有经验，不妨亲自为我示范一下。”

艾吉奥眼睛一亮，猛地抬起头来。“你可别后悔，阿泰尔。”他舔着嘴唇说。

“绝不后悔。”阿泰尔报以一个淡淡的微笑。

***

一进门意大利人就急不可耐地开始索吻，阿泰尔顺从地回应着他，很快就被刺客顺势推倒在床上。艾吉奥嘴角挂着坏笑，伸手去解两人身上的衣物，在阿泰尔胸口大开后低下头含住一侧乳头，引出他一声轻喘。他像找到糖果的孩子一样满意地轻笑起来，脸颊胡乱蹭了蹭男人的胸膛，得到一个落在发顶的轻吻。

“你真好看。”艾吉奥情不自禁地说，一路吮吻着刺客导师瘦削而富有力量的身体，换来一连串隐忍的呜咽。他来到男人不算茂密的毛发中间，看见他挺起的性器已在半空中等待。艾吉奥学着阿泰尔先前的样子把龟头含入口中轻轻舔弄，终于让那人发出了一声安静的呻吟。他抚上大导师结实的大腿，卖力地服侍起口中的硬物。

“你们意大利人在床上……都这么磨磨蹭蹭吗？”

“怎么，大导师不满意？”艾吉奥笑着抬头，正好对上一双琥珀色的眼睛，眼角因情欲染上了几分潮红，好看极了。阿泰尔挑挑眉毛，朝旁边一努嘴：“第二个抽屉里，快点。”

“啥？——”艾吉奥愣了愣，依他所言拉开抽屉往里面一摸，“——我靠，阿泰尔，你哪来的这些玩意？”

他举着一盒安全套和一管润滑剂，迷惑地贴近脸仔细端详。阿泰尔嗤了一声：“你房间里也有，不然你以为我怎么想到的。你难道从来没拉开过抽屉？”

“……没有。”艾吉奥尴尬地挠挠头，“呃，阿泰尔……你知道这东西怎么用吗？”

“你不是有经验吗？”

“不是，我拧不开盖子……”

阿泰尔瞥了他一眼，无奈地叹口气，伸手接过那管润滑剂：“看好了，生活白痴，这样——”却突然卡住了。

艾吉奥耸耸肩：“看，我说拧不开吧。”

***

于是他们一起坐在床上研究了好半天润滑剂的包装，最终还是阿泰尔发现了其中玄机，把顶端的小盖先揭开，然后正常地拧开了包装。

“好了。”阿泰尔舒了口气，把那东西塞回艾吉奥手里，“接下来呢？”

“呃……你先趴好。”刚刚的气氛完全烟消云散，饶是脸皮厚如艾吉奥也只能硬着头皮才能顶住满屋子的尴尬。阿泰尔倒好像不甚在意，懒洋洋地躺回原来的位置。艾吉奥凑过去吻了下他的嘴角，伸出舌尖轻舔那道与自己相似的伤疤，手顺着他的腰线上下抚摸，逐渐试着找回节奏。

阿泰尔的身体逐渐放松下来，喉咙里甚至发出了类似猫科动物的呼噜声。艾吉奥于是转而去啃咬他的喉结，将那块突起染成淡淡的红色，手也跟着向下，轻轻捏了捏紧实饱满的臀部。察觉到他的小动作，阿泰尔笑了笑，伸出胳膊虚虚搭上他的肩膀，似是邀请又像是催促。

“还是趴着方便点。”艾吉奥半心半意地抱怨，手指找到那个隐秘的入口，试探性地戳了戳。阿泰尔挑挑眉。

“我想看着你。”他压低声音说，配合地往上抬了抬屁股。

“想不到大导师也会说情话。”艾吉奥轻笑，涂了润滑剂的手指探入身下人的穴口。阿泰尔微微挣扎着轻喘，唇却被后辈用一个吻堵住：“嘘，放松，超舒服的。”

“舒服……下次换你啊？”阿泰尔费了好大劲逃出这个吻，抬起手抚摸艾吉奥的脸颊。他们之间的距离不过咫尺，甚至能感受到对方的呼吸吹在脸上，鼻尖几近相贴，眼神像黏在一起一样分不开。

“好啊，”艾吉奥偏偏头，探入第二根手指，“那你可要好好学。”

两根手指在润滑剂的帮助下拓展着后穴，阿泰尔不太适应，微微皱起眉。艾吉奥轻吻着他的下巴，体贴地放缓了速度，另一手托住他的后腰帮他缓解压力。无意识地戳到某一点后，阿泰尔突然喘了一下，穴肉也跟着绞紧。艾吉奥知道找对了地方，便反复揉弄那里，很快就叫身下人软了腰。

“怎么样，没骗你吧？”

“少得意，”阿泰尔轻哼一声，“继续。”

“遵命。”艾吉奥笑着低头蹭蹭他的脖颈，嘴唇在颈侧吸吮出点点红痕。第三根手指探入后穴，相互配合着开拓领地，刺激得阿泰尔发出一连串的喘息。艾吉奥像是故意挑逗似的，一路在肠壁上百般揉弄，可就是不肯触碰那一点，惹得阿泰尔有些恼怒，愤恨地抬起头瞪他，脖子也歪到一边不让他啃咬。

“要操快点操，”他喘息着说，“不然就出去。”

“这么着急啊？”艾吉奥无赖地把他的脸扳正，嘻嘻笑着去吻他的鼻尖。阿泰尔一把掐住他的下巴，冷冷开口：“你再这样下次就把你绑起来。”

“好啊，我巴不得呢！”

“你——”阿泰尔一时气结，“好，你等着——嗯！……”

艾吉奥趁他说话的功夫一下子顶了进去，柔软的穴肉瞬间绞紧了粗大的阴茎，弄得两人皆是一颤。阿泰尔终于闭了嘴，转而攀上他的后背，微微仰着头喘气。润滑剂的效果相当不错，艾吉奥试着小幅度地抽插了几下，几乎没遇到什么阻力，于是就大开大合地顶撞起来。阿泰尔不均匀的呼吸扑在他脖子上，电流像小刷子一样刷过附近的茸毛，叫人心里痒痒的。偏偏大导师一直隐忍着不肯出声，将呜咽呻吟都憋在嗓子里，惹得艾吉奥起了坏心眼，调整着角度使劲向先前找到的地方撞去，抵住那里使劲摩擦。这下阿泰尔终于忍不住了。

“唔……艾吉奥，你……”他艰难地开口，手指在艾吉奥背上不自觉地收紧，“……慢点……”

“嗯？你说什么？”

“我说你慢点！——嘶……”

艾吉奥低头含住他的乳尖，突然咬了一下，刺激得阿泰尔倒吸一口冷气。意大利人坏笑起来，改用嘴唇包裹住整个乳头，舌尖不断拨弄硬硬的凸起。阿泰尔的身体在他唇下轻颤，散发着情欲的潮热，于是他将攻势逐渐放缓，手掌轻柔地抚慰在他腰侧。

“艾吉奥……”阿泰尔在绵绵软软的快感中沉沦，情动地喘息起来，呼出的热气喷到艾吉奥耳边，让他也跟着抖了一下。温软的后穴包裹着他的阴茎，敏感的头部更是被自己的动作带动得反复摩擦，他自觉坚持不了太久，于是果断地向下探出一只手，将阿泰尔抵在两人之间的坚硬握到手心里，缓慢而温柔地套弄。

阿泰尔发出断断续续的呻吟，声音一声比一声高。艾吉奥知道他要到了，于是加紧冲刺起来，下半身迅速挺动，手指也刮擦着流水的铃口。终于，刺客导师在一声低吼后射了出来，连带着后穴的肌肉瞬间绞紧，把艾吉奥硬生生夹得交代在了里面，根本没机会撤出来。他呻吟一声，直接瘫在了阿泰尔身上，浑身软绵绵的不想动弹。

阿泰尔也不想动，不过可能是嫌他沉，没过一会就把他推到了边上。艾吉奥蹭过来抱着他，两人腻歪歪地挨在一起，谁都没有起来的意思。过了一会，阿泰尔把气喘匀，突然转过身来面对着艾吉奥。

“……你没戴套。”大导师慢慢地说。

“呃……”艾吉奥尴尬地挠挠头，“那个……不是用来避孕的吗？”

“还可以用于避免麻烦。”

“我没想到。”艾吉奥理直气壮地说，见阿泰尔瞪他，又赶紧换成笑脸：“……那一起冲个澡？”

阿泰尔懒洋洋地瞥了他一眼，伸出胳膊搂住他：“待会再说。”

“那就待会再说。”艾吉奥笑笑，又亲了下大导师的嘴唇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想——要——评——论——


End file.
